Using the Internet today, a user may search for the postal address of a given business. For example, by providing the business name to an online search provider, the online search provider may return the postal address of the business. However, there may be instances where a user may want to confirm that the business he or she had in mind is the correct business. For example, the user may have an image of the business in his or her mind, but may be unable to recall the correct business name or may have confused the image of the business with another business name.
To confirm that the user is thinking of the correct business, it may be helpful to provide a street level image of the business to the user. However, in capturing street level images, the number of captured street level images can be very large, and not every captured street level image depicts a business storefront. Moreover, because street level images may be captured at a high framerate, it is possible that a single postal address is associated with multiple, if not hundreds, of street level images. Alternatively, if street level images are captured a slower framerate, it is possible that not every street level image depicts a clear business storefront. For example, the street level images, whether captured at a high framerate or a low framerate, may have obstructed views of the business storefront, may capture the business storefront at odd angles, may be unfocused, or may have other technical issues Thus, before providing a street level image to the user for a given address, it may be helpful to confirm whether the business storefront is displaying building numbers or other postal identifiers to ensure that the street level image provided to the user is a relatively clear street level image.